The Histology Core will provide comprehensive service to the Research Projects by making available:[unreadable] comprehensive tissue banking; proven histology methods; reliable reagents; necessary equipment;[unreadable] technical assistance, and expert pathology interpretation. The Histology Core will bring not only[unreadable] efficiency in routine methods, but also will allow more advanced morphologic techniques to be utilized[unreadable] as needed. It will offer routine frozen section and paraffin-embedded histology, special histochemical[unreadable] stains, immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, photomicroscopy, image analysis, transmission[unreadable] electron microscopy, and laser capture microdissection. Nearly all of the necessary equipment is[unreadable] currently available in the Department of Pathology. These techniques will be supervised by Dr.[unreadable] Connolly and performed with the assistance of a Histology research assistant. This should allow[unreadable] investigators to assess the morphology, cellular constituents and protein expression with aortic[unreadable] aneurysms. The Histology Core will serve as a comprehensive Tissue Bank for this SCCOR,[unreadable] including database management and liquid nitrogen storage of aorta, plasma, serum, and buffy coat[unreadable] samples from the Projects.